


The Inventor and the Gang Leader

by nevergotwings



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: 1950's!AU, Implied M/M, M/M, not-a-vampire!Deacon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Scud is an inventor in the 1950's and Deacon is a gang leader who's paths cross thanks to fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inventor and the Gang Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Deuces Wild. That movie sprung this idea a long time ago.

**Title:** The Inventor and the Gang Leader  
**Character/Pairing:** Scud/Deacon Frost  
**Word Count:** 496  
**Rating:** T+  
**Warnings:** Implied m/m, 1950's!AU, not-a-vampire!Deacon.  
**Summary:** AU. Scud is an inventor in the 1950's and Deacon is a gang leader who's paths cross thanks to fate.  
**Notes:** Blame **Deuces Wild**. That movie sprung this idea a long time ago.

  


> “You came into my life at a bad time…”
> 
> It was sudden, so quick how things flipped. One minute, Joshua Frohmeyer was on top of the world. He cranked out a new invention every two days and his girlfriend was happy with him. Then suddenly, he was on her shit list and accused of cheating and no one wanted to buy his inventions. It was a slippery slope that he couldn’t do anything but slide down helplessly.
> 
> Until he bumped into the local gang in town.
> 
> They were interested in his inventions, as long as he made them to help with their drug production. Joshua wasn’t interested in aiding criminals but they didn’t hear him. Instead, they kidnapped him and dragged him into the trunk of a care, only for him to wake up in a dark office with a man across from him. The man scowled at him, said he was working for him now and that he’d check up on him and deal out consequences if Joshua didn’t help them.
> 
> And then there was blackness again. Joshua was thrown out of the office and the man’s voice rang out. ‘You’re apart of Frost’s gang now. We’ll see you soon, Scud.’
> 
> After a week of making them a few things, they stopped blindfolding him or knocking him out to take him to their hideout. After a month, Joshua started adjusting and actually noticed the gang members were becoming friendly. After two months, he was answering to Scud like it had been his name since the day he was born.
> 
> “But you know, it’s not so bad now. Thanks, Deacon.” Scud blinked and gave a small smile at the man lying next to him, keeping hands tucked under his head at the pillow.
> 
> Deacon Frost started showing up when he was out places three months after he was pulled into the man’s gang. Sometimes it was just a passing glance on the street; other nights he would be at the diner when Scud went for supper and would sit with him. Late night visits happened a few weeks after their meals together.
> 
> Scud’s girlfriend stopped all contact around that time. He found her stuff gone one day when he returned home. And Scud didn’t feel bad about inviting Deacon over for a smoke then since the “wicked witch” was gone as Scud called her. And then things started to get heated. He noticed Deacon watching him and found himself pinned between his wall and the gang leader.
> 
> Which brings us to now, with Scud watching the other carefully. Deacon with shut eyes and face relatively relaxed.
> 
> Deacon didn’t say anything for a long few minutes, keeping silent and Scud hanging on the edge as he waited for something to be said.
> 
> “You’re welcome,” he finally said, blue eyes darting to Scud before shutting again.
> 
> Scud just smiled and copy his action, only to fall asleep with an idea brewing his head for the next day's work.
> 
>  


End file.
